transcendencefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaina Proudmoore
Jaina Proudmoore is a human Mage, formally a sorceress of Dalaran she is now the Queen of Theramore Isle and leader of its people. She is a skilled mage and politician as well as one of the few who desires peace and cooperation between the Alliance and Horde and has often used Theramore as Neutral ground to broker that peace. Appearance Jaina is a young and beautiful woman with long golden hair and peach colored skin, no blemishes appear on her what so ever. Her lips are full and covered in a light red lipstick, and deep ocean blue eyes. Her attire consists of long flowing robes of white, gold and purple. She wears a tight fitting bodice that exposes her midriff and exposes a deep V between her breasts. While around her shoulders is a long purple hooded cloak that falls to the ground. While at her waist is a series of long robes. Personality Jaina is a calm and intelligent woman, often she is dealing with high stress situations and events that can send the world into chaos and she is able to remain composed. While knowing of the political fallout of the Massacre at Shady Rest she remained composed and jumped right into determining the culprit and how to proceed without getting emotional and even withheld thoughts of blaming the Horde until evidence was presented. She is also someone who values those who use actions over words, doing something to prove themselves with acts that she views as good in her eyes speak more volumes than words. Jaina trusted Ichigo after he went to great lengths to find the one who Massacred those at Shady Rest and putting their capture above his own means of returning home. Jaina also seems to be able to read people as within only a few minutes of talking with the substitute and asking specific questions she determined much of his character. This even extends to others as she is able to easily meet with others. History Jaina created Theramore Isle after the Battle of Mount Hyjal four years before Ichigo's arrival, creating a connection and port between the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor. Through this trade route she set up access to the continent and allowed for expansion of Alliance expeditions into the new world. Eight Months before Ichigo's arrival Theramore nearly was plunged into war with the Horde after the mechanization of a demon. Plot Shady Rest Massacre Arc Jaina received a message from Shandris detailing Ichigo and his arrival on Azeroth as well as being a Shinigami, she prepared for his arrival. Jaina expresses worry and concern as she speaks with Lorena about Ichigo and his presence in Theramore, trying to confirm that it was indeed him that has arrived. When Captain Vimes arrives she speaks with him and Lorena regarding the Massacre at Shady Rest. From there she plans to determine the culprit and has Captain Vimes begin the investigation and the interrogation of the guards who tried to kill Ichigo and Adelina. Jaina stays within correspondence with Pained and Tervosh regarding the investigation. When Balos Jacken escaped with the Kul Tiras soldiers Jaina ordered ships and guards to move about and locate them from the Sea and Coast. The next day Jaina finally meets with Ichigo, under the protection of multiple Guardsman along with Colonel Lorena, Captain Vimes, Pained and Aegwynn. Ichigo expresses his desire to return home to Jaina and she replied with a few questions, asking about why he desired to return home and about the possibility of it being unlikely. After hearing his response and thinking over his past actions she decided to speak with him on a more human level and orders her guards and all attendants to leave. She speaks with Ichigo and relays several issues regarding getting him back to his home, saying that setting up a portal is near impossible and that her skills may not be satisfactory in reaching his world quickly. After this she expresses that it may take years if she was able to do anything, saying that she cannot reach it any faster and when Ichigo becomes despondent and leaves asking her to do what she can she realizes how scared he is. Retaking Redridge Arc Jaina is arguing with Ichigo, both complaining about the other in different fashions, the former complaining about Ichigo's constant interruptions daily and Ichigo yelling that she is not doing enough to help him. Eventually the argument descends where Jaina verbally beats him down and forces him to realize the source of this issue. When he tries to ask if he can help, learn how to harness the Arcane, she shoots him down saying he is not capable to use it physically and the training alone would take years as well. But when she comes to the conclusion that maybe bringing others in on this enterprise it would be a much better idea. So she plans to send Ichigo to Stormwind to find an old colleague of her that may be able to help. All the while thinking that having Ichigo out of her hair for a while would be good for her. When Adelina sends a letter detailing Galen's disappearance Jaina sends a reply to find him and also the name of a Blacksmith that can get Ichigo some armor. Several days later Ichigo and Adelina return with Galen and Caren, all of them having a private meeting to speak on Ichigo and the mission they have undertaken. While she relieves Galen's concerns that the story is fabricated she also speaks with him privately. Speaking with Galen she relays Ichigo's actions and his motivations, something that Galen feels are true to his character, and she says that he has earned her respect and attention. She says that she will work to send him home as thanks for what he has done for Theramore and beyond. Later they speak together with Aegwynn and Tervosh, and when Ichigo, Adelina and Caren return they inform them that they have come to an arrangement. From there a new Reliquary will be erected in Theramore and that Caren will be the Relic Keeper and items from Stormwind will be transferred over to aid in their task. Dire Maul Arc Jaina works on Ichigo's badge and finds it relaxing to try and figure out its inner working and not have to worry about politics and world ending threats while doing so. Often finding it therapeutic to work on something simple and to help out someone who had helped her. While she has not discovered the inner workings to a great degree she has determined that the device holds many more secrets than last thought. When receiving a letter from a High Tinkerer in Ironforge she was relieved to finally be receiving aid in determining the functions of the badge and what it can do. She is pleased with this that she can finally get some help. But is surprised when a Sentinel is brought into her chamber with a message from Shandris Feathermoon. Jaina summons Ichigo, Caren and Adelina and relays that Shandris is in need of aid, and is surprised by Ichigo's willingness to go and amused that she forgot about his defining trait. Abilities Natural Abilities Peak Human Strength: Jaina has not shown any signs of enhanced strength above that of an average human. Peak Human Endurance: Jaina has not shown any signs of enhanced endurance above that of an average human. Peak Human Durability: Jaina has not shown any signs of enhanced durability above that of an average human. Genius Intellect: Jaina is a highly intelligent, having shown to be very knowledgeable on matter of the arcane, history and politics. Even at her young age she has always been someone that had led and that is due to her family name and also her extensive studies and leadership skills. Jaina is highly perceptive and able to read people quite easily and determine their motives and character, something she did with Ichigo through observing him and learning of his exploits. She also is skilled in politics as she was able to determine the likely course of political fallout in the aftermath of the Shady Rest Massacre and also determine the best course to take in order to minimize the damage that would form between the Horde and Alliance if the information got out. * Master Arcanist and Theorist: Jaina is well very versed in the arcane and is considered one of the most strongest mages to be alive because of her knowledge and skill in the art. Her knowledge on many arcane subjects include basic spells to theory on the Twisted Nether where all arcane energies originate and even some studied made by Medivh. * Expert Artifacter: Jaina's knowledge also expands into the arcane artifacts and even those that do not dabble in the Arcane. Jaina was able to determine several functions of the Substitute Shinigami Badge from close observation, while it was inactive, and determine that the devices hold many more functions than previously shown and known by Ichigo. Showing that even in areas of the spiritual nature she has some skills and knowledge. Arcanist Jaina is an Archmage of the Arcane arts and is highly knowledgeable on nearly all forms of magical forces used on Azeroth. Having complete mastery over nearly all forms of magic in any branch and school to be taught, as a prodigy she has great knowledge that few can match within Dalaran and out. External Links